The Demon of Many Name
by Da Hot Yasha
Summary: The demon of many name was the most feared demon the japan had ever know. Until two hundred years ago the the gods of the three worlds sealed it a cave. Now it is freed and the Inuyasha gang must defeat it before it rain of terror begin again.
1. Chapter 1

I stared into the empty dark space before me. The cave that hold me. I sigh in frustration. 'Stupid gods.' I thought as I sat there in silence. 'They take things way to far.' I knew it was pointless to curse them when they clearly won. But hell it made me feel a little bit better about the whole situation. After what seem like days—but it may had been longer—my head jerked up as a feeling came over me.

"No" I said. It couldn't be true. He's dead. Killed by a human and a burning building. How could he let this happen. If he wasn't already dead, I would have kill the bastard myself. If only they didn't seal me then this wouldn't had happen. But there was nothing I could do now. This cave- this prison- seal my power. I will wait. I slowly closed my as sleep took over me. 'They will free… they will come.' Was my last thought before I fell asleep.

My eyes popped opened as I felt a present that I haven't felt in a while.

"So Sō'unga has return to this time." I said. I closed my eyes and called to it.

'Sō'unga… Sō'unga… come to me.' I called with what little power I have. A few minutes later, he was there- attached to an orc arm.

"So you're alive, my creator. I thought the gods has killed you for good." It said to me as he enter the cave I was held in. In front of the door that seal me, I knew that there was three giant chain and locks that form of a triangle. All three the same but difference as well. Each one made by a god the worlds.

"They do not have the power to kill me. The barely have the strength to seal me." My voice was rough.

"Why do you summon me here? On the night that I will kill Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga."

"You cannot defeat them with that body. You need another on that you can feed upon. And it would take too long to find a body that you need. I could tell you the location of the body all I ask for in return that to strike down one of the lock."

"One will not free you." Sō'unga said.

"Just strike it down. Why it matter if I'm free or not. You'll get what you want in the end." I told him. He thought about it for a moment. The orc lifted the arm that Souga was on. As it did that a huge armor warrior appeared from the third one on the bottom left. It had a sword in it hand as it face the orc. I knew that if Souga had a mouth it would have smirked.

"Dragon Twister." Sō'unga yelled. The warrior tried to the block the attack but it was too late. Dragon strike destroy the warrior. When the warrior disappear the lock and one of the chain it was in front of burst into flame and turned burnt metal pieces. "There. One of the seal is gone. Now what is the body in which I seek?" Sō'unga asked.

"Takemaru. The solider that defeated your master." I told him.

"Why him?"

"Why not him? He have a reason to want the brothers dead. Their father is reason the love of his life is dead. All you have to do it convince him to seek revenge for that and maybe more."

"What 'more'?" it asked but I already fell silence as sleep clawed at me. I knew when he did what I said and when he was defeated. His defeated served its purpose. Then I fell into a deep sleep one more.

I woke once more when he found me. I opened my eyes to see Sō'unga in front of me.

"What bring you here Song?" I asked it.

"You bring me here. I was hell for four days before I was drag here. And you lied to me." It yelled. But I wasn't listening to it anymore. The lord of the western lands… the _new_ lord of the western land near my sealed place.

"Sesshoumaru. It's good to see you." Though I couldn't see him I knew he knelt before the door.

"I have finally found you, mi-kyou." Sesshoumaru said.

"It is good you have. Now destroy the seal and you will be rewarded when I am free." I told him. He wasted no time. He unsheathe the Tenseiga and pointed it toward the lock on the bottom right. The Tenseiga pulsed and a huge pall-bearer with a gray loincloth around it waist and a walking stick appeared. Sesshoumaru swung the Tenseiga and the demon was destroy. "Very good, Sesshoumaru. One more seal and I am free."

"Should I bring Inuyasha here?" He asked, sheathing the Tenseiga. Th

"No I have a plan to bring him here. Worry not. Now go. I will send word when I am free." I told him. Sesshoumaru bow before leaving.

"How long do we have to wait in this god forsaken cave?" Sō'unga asked a few minutes after Sesshoumaru left.

"Not long. Inuyasha will be here soon. And when I am freed the world will not be prepare for what I have in store for it." I said. This time sleep couldn't hold me. I was almost free and the excitement of it was too much for sleep. 'Soon… very soon…'


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and the gang were walking down a road that was near the bank of a river when Inuyasha felt the Tetsusaiga pulsed. He stopped walking and looked down at it. The other was a few steps ahead of him before they realized Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"The Tetsusaiga. Something wrong with it." Inuyasha said. Before the others could say anything, a skinny man wearing a brown pant and a green shirt walked down the road heading toward them. The gang looked at him as he came closer. The man had peach skin and had black hair around his the side of his head, not covering the top of his head. He stopped in front of Inuyasha.

"Are you Inuyasha?" The man asked.

"Who want to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am from a village that is near a powerful demon seal place. I was told that an Inuyasha can defeat it once and for all." The man told him. The others looked at each other before turning back to Inuyasha, who was looking at the man.

"Where did you hear this from, old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Word from other villages that you and your friends saved spoke about your strength."

"What is this demon in which you speak of?" Miroku asked.

"The Demon of Many Names. It was seal by the gods of the three worlds over two hundred years ago. Now two of the three seals are destroy and the demon power grows with each days. We fear that it will break free soon." The man drop to his ground and bow with his forehead touching the ground and his hand near his head. "So I ask you to please help my village and defeat this demon. We will pay anything. Please." The man begged. Inuyasha looked back is friends.

"I couldn't hurt to check it out." Miroku said. Inuyasha turned back to the man on the ground.

"Fine, show me where this demon is seal at. I'll defeat it." Inuyasha said. The man looked up at them as though he was about to cry.

"Thank you. My village will never forget this." The man said bowing again. He got up and led the group down the path. When the river disappeared into the trees, the man led them off the path in the thick forest. They walked some way before they enter a huge clearing. At the end of the clearing the saw a huge cave entrance that the old man lead them to. Once inside, they saw a huge door with a green chain and lock on it and burnt metal on the left and a small pile of white dust on the right. By the metal wood there was a hole with red light, roars, and screams coming from it. Hung over that hole was a big bird cage with a woman and two children inside.

"HIDE!" the old man yelled trying to run to them. But a force threw him back.

"My love!" the woman cried out as the children yelled, "Daddy!" The man crawled to the door and lifted his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Said a male voice. From at top a ledge on the right, a man jump down. He had green eyes with brown hair and tan skin. He was wearing a brown leather vest and pants. As he looked on to the gang with a cocky smirk. "You might hurt yourself."

"Where are you manner, Kyo? We have guest." Another male voice said.

"They should know who we are." Kyo yell at the voice with a growl.

"You don't know that." Another man from the left jump from another ledge landing gracefully next to Kyo. This man had gray hair and eyes with pale skin. He was wearing a yellow, flowered lady's kimono that was draped across his shoulders over a white male kimono. In his hand was a red rose. The old crawled toward the two men.

"Please. Release them. I've done what you ask." The man said. The gang got their weapons ready.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. The old man looked at the group.

"This demon kidnapped my family and threated to drop them in hell if I don't do what it said." The man explained.

"I really do hate being referred to as 'it'." Said a deep rough voice. The gang looked around for the voice.

"Stop complaining. I just mean they're afraid to say your name." Kyo said.

"I agree with Kyo. You should be used to it." The other man said.

"I doesn't mean I like it, Rieto." The voice replied.

"Can I drop them now?" said another voice that was deeper than the other one.

"No. Let see how this plays out. It's good to finally meet you… Inuyasha." The first voice said. They looked at the door as they realized the voice was coming from it.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"He doesn't know we are." Kyo said looking annoyed.

"Of course he doesn't. I am truly sorry for my comrade rude manners. My name is Reito. I am the leader of the northern wolf tribe. And lord of the Northern Lands." He said with a bow.

"Wait. Your Ayame grandfather." Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder.

"You met my daring Ayame." Reito said placing both of his hand on his face. "Isn't she the most beautiful in the world? And the smartest. And the most graceful. And the nicest. And…" he didn't finish because Kyo hit him on the head.

"Shut up. No one cares. The name Kyo. I am the lord of the eastern lands and leader of the great coyote demon tribe." Kyo said with proud. Reito was crying on the ground with his hand on his head.

"And I am the Demon with Thousand Names. Currently I have no name. But that beside the point. I need you to something for me."

"What do you want from me demon?" Inuyasha said pointing the Tetsusaiga at it.

"I guess that better than 'it', I suppose." It sighed. "What I want is simple. Destroy the lock and free me. That's all."

"How do I know you're not working with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. It was silence.

"What the hell is a Naraku?" it asked.

"I think that it an enemy." The Kyo said.

"He's a half demon that want me dead." Inuyasha said. The voice was silence again.

"So he want you dead." The voice repeated.

"If you're not working for him and I'll just defeat you and be on my way."

"You think Tetsusaiga will rise up arms against me?" the voice said as Inuyasha lifted the Tetsusaiga above is head. As he did that a snake appeared in first of the door. Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down as he yelled 'Wind Scar', destroying the snake. After that the ground shook and the stake crumpled like a huge rock that was hit the right spot with the right force. "You did good human." The voice said. Then the family evaporated in to smoke and the hole closed. "You're family has returned to your home with a reward for your hard work." The voice said. The old man turned toward the others and an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry for this. But they are my family. What else could I do?" The man said before he left and headed for the trees. Kagome watch him go but didn't feel anger at him. He wanted to save his family and at least he knew that Inuyasha had some strength. The ground shook once more as the door crack opened. Inuyasha and the others saw a huge black fox with two braids on the right side of it head, a light blue crescent moon on it forehead, and nine tails. It throw it's head back and howled. It howled once more before it sat.

It looked at the gang with it head tilted to the left. Inuyasha lifted the Tetsusaiga, so it was pointed at the demon.

I looked down at the half demon that I haven't seen. He has his hair and eyes but the face was hers. His eyes showed the years of pain he when through.

"You dare point that sword at my creator?" I heard Sō'unga yelled from next to my legs. I didn't heard it come out. The group before me looked toward it.

"How can that sword be here? We watch it fall in hell." Said the black hair girl that was close to Inuyasha. I lower myself to down to the ground. I didn't say anything nor change form.

"My creator has the power to bring people back from hell." Sō'unga yelled. "Even when sealed."

"Well you shut up. You're annoying." Kyo growled.

"I don't have to listen to you. Don't make me kill you."

"I like to see you try." They was starting to work my nerves. I growled and they shut up. I looked back at the Tetsusaiga.

'How do like your new master, Tetsusaiga?' I asked it. It pulsed a few time in responded to my question. I been sealed so long that I forgot that Sō'unga is the only one of the three that can talk… sadly. But my full power hasn't come back yet and so I couldn't do anything about.

"Did Sō'unga just call that demon his creator?" The other woman asked. Before any comment could be made, Sesshoumaru, with a two headed dragon that had a toad demon and little girl on it back, land in front of me.

"Sesshoumaru? What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled, hatred in his eyes. I looked at him and growled. Inuyasha truly hate Sesshoumaru. And I was growling at Sesshoumaru even though I was looking Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru who was looking at Inuyasha turned to face me. He knelt before me as he always does. I rolled my eyes. I told long ago to stop that doing, that it was completely unnecessary. But you can't teach an old dog new trick as they say.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is kneeling before someone. Milord, why?" The toad demon cried out.

"Mi-kyou. I came as soon as I heard your howl." He said not looking up. Before I could response and tell him to get up. My body shiver before I poof into a cloud of smoke. As the puff clear I was reduced to the size of a pup. Inuyasha and his friends looked at me shock. Sesshoumaru never move his position.

'Damn. I can't believe my power haven't return yet.' I growled. But only Sesshoumaru, Kyo, and Reito heard me.

"Well, you were just freed." Reito said. I growled at him and he smiled. I turn my nose up at him.

'You enjoy my mercy.' I said.

"No, not at all. It's your anger in form that is amusing." He said. I looked at Inuyasha, who lower the Tetsusaiga. I walked over to him just as Sesshoumaru stood. When I reached him, I had to looked up to see his face.

'I didn't know he was this tall.' I said.

"It's not that he's tall. You're just small." Kyo replied. I turned to him and glared at him. Which cause him to smile again. I turned back to Inuyasha.

'It's good to finally meet you, son of Inutashio.' I said. Since he couldn't heard me, Sesshoumaru repeated what I said to him.

"Kyou said, 'it's good to finally meet you, son of Inutashio.'"

"Sesshoumaru how do you know this demon?" The black hair asked.

'Who is this woman that close to Inuyasha?' I asked.

"That is his future mate." Sesshoumaru answered my question. But they thought he was answering that girl.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru and I rolled our eyes.

"I was talking to kyou not the girl. She asked who she was." I walked over to where the two headed dragon was and hoped on it back. "Kyou?" Sesshoumaru asked.

'I have business to attend to before I return to the palace. Inform Inuyasha that after three days, a guide will appear to show where it is. He will also run into people who are heading the same way. No fighting.' I said. I looked at Kyo, and Reito. 'Kyo. Reito. Come.' Sesshoumaru repeated what I said as Kyo and Reito moved toward me.

"What make you think I want to go to that demon's palace?" Inuyasha said.

"To received your reward, of course." Sesshoumaru said. When Inuyasha looked confused, he turned to me. "You didn't tell him?" My face much had told him 'how the hell was I supposed to do that' because he sighed and turned back to Inuyasha. "Kyou has the power to do a lot. Bring people back from the dead. Kill any enemies. And a lot more."

"And what would it want in return?" Inuyasha asked.

'There goes that word again.' I said with a sigh.

"For one to stop use 'it' when talking about kyou. And you already did something. You broke the seal."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want anything from that demon."

"Not even to because a full demon without going of a killing spree?" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha eyes widen.

'Sesshoumaru. We need to go now.' I told him. I turned to look at Sō'unga. 'Sō'unga. Come.' Sō'unga flew toward me. I created a sheathe for it and it went inside.

"Jaken lead Ah-Uh." Sesshoumaru said turning his back on his brother.

"Wait. How could it do that?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I guess I will see you at the palace." Sesshoumaru said without turning around or stopping. He walk passed Ah-Uh and the toad demon lead him behind him.

"See you soon, pup." Kyo said before turning to followed the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha watch his brother leave with the demon he just freed. He could feel the stared of the others but he didn't looked back. He sheathe the Tessaiga and turned to head out of the cave. He knew the other was following him so he didn't look back. They walked in silence for the rest of the day. And all day he kept hearing Sesshoumaru words.

_'Not even to because a full demon without going of a killing spree?'_

How could that be possible? Cause it wasn't. He couldn't because a full fledge demon without the death that follows. They made up camp when it was too dark to travel. That when the silence was broken.

"So what are you going to do, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. The others looked at him.

"I'm not going. There isn't a thing for me there." I had my back against a tree and the Tessaiga on the ground next to me. Shippo came over to me and hopped on my shoulder.

"But what about the guide that suppose to show us how to get there? It's supposed be coming in three days." Shippo asked.

"I just won't followed it. Simple as that." I told him.

"But I thought you wanted to became a full fledge demon?" Shippo asked. He was starting to work my nerves.

"Shippo. I'm sure Inuyasha has his reason. Now come over here." Kagome said. Shippo went over to her and sat on her lap. That was just like Kagome to know when he was frustrated. I looked at Kagome as she talk to Sango. For some reason I been staring at Kagome for a lot. He would turn his head before she caught him but then he will go back to staring. And sometime thoughts of him and her together keeps entering his head.

When Naraku is gone maybe he'll do something about it. But not now he made that decision awhile ago. He did want to put Kagome in more danger that she was already in. The night drag on as he watched his friends and listen for any demons that might attack.

It was the end of the third day and the gang was in a small clearing with a camp fire going and fish cooking. All day they waited for the 'guide' that was supposed to leave them to the demon palace. They did hear a rumor that a demon beat the monks for the ruler of the three worlds at the sacred temple for them. The group didn't know whether it the demon they had free or a different one.

Along with those stories, others came with them. Sango and Miroku over heard some people say that the demon with many name was freed. The demon was known for having great power even when it sealed. They also heard more than that from three man in a village they passed.

"They said that, ten years after it was sealed, it burned a village for no reason. It could kill a whole army with a single looked. Raise the dead from the pit of hell with ease." On man said.

"Well, I heard that it has hundred demon at it dispose because they fear it." The second added.

"I heard that it rape woman and impregnate them to add to it army of demon." The last one said.

"Well hope it doesn't come here." The first said and the other ones agreed. The group moved on after that. Inuyasha and the other decided that if they run into that demon again, they kill it. If they can. Now they just rested.

The next morning as Inuyasha was waking up; he heard humming and smelled food. At first he thought it was Miroku because it sounded like a man. But he smelt the scent, it wasn't Miroku's. His eyes shoot open and he saw a stranger cooking fish and tending to the fire.

The man had black hair in a ponytail with green eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a green kimono with sand fur long the collar. He much of heard Inuyasha because he look at him.

"Morning. I hope I'm doing this right. This is first time I eat fish… or made fish, for that matter. I watch you guy do it, but still." The man said turning back to the fish. Inuyasha reached for the Tessaiga but it wasn't there. He looked around him but it wasn't there. He turned back to the man and saw the sheathe for Tessaiga on his back. The man was about to take a bit of one of the fish but stopped when he heard a growl coming from Inuyasha. He looked toward him with the fish half way in his mouth. "Yes?" He asked.

"Where's my sword?" Inuyasha growled. Before the man could answer, the other started to wake up. They looked between the man and Inuyasha before grabbing their weapons. "Where is my sword?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Now Inuyasha that rude. After all we been through and you done even know me. I'm hurt." Now they were confused. "It's me. Tessaiga. Though I have been call Tet-chan by Tenseiga." He added when he saw their confused faces.

"Tessaiga is a sword." Shippo said.

"Well duh. This is my other form. I can only take it when my creator make it happens." He explained. Then he eat the fish. He chewed a few bits before spiting it back out. "What was that poking me in the mouth?"

"Umm… the bones. You have to eat the meat off the bone." Kagome said. She walked over to Tessaiga and pealed the meat off the bone. She held it the meat out for him to take but he eat it from his fingers and licked them clean. Inuyasha looked like he was about to kill him.

"That was delicious. And the fish was good, too." Tessaiga said cause Kagome to blushed. "So I got fish for everyone. We eat and get going." The other looked at Inuyasha.

"Why would we believe you?" Inuyasha said. He sighed and stood up. He raise his left hand.

"Wind Scar." He yelled and dropped his hand. As he did that, the wind scar appear and went passed Kagome. The other looked at the path create by the attack. "Happy?"

"We're not going to that palace." Inuyasha said.

"What?" He asked his eyes widen.

"We're not going."

"But you have to. If you don't… damn creator going to kill me." He said with a panic voice and his hand grabbing his head. "Not good. Not good at all."

"It's okay." Kagome said trying to calm him down.

"No, it not. If he don't go, then the whole thing is ruined. And they going to blame me."

"Why do they need Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"They need the masters of the Three Swords." He said. Kagome turned to looked at Inuyasha. They stared at each other before Inuyasha sigh and looked the other way.

"Feh." He said looking the other way. Kagome looked back at the Tessaiga, who had his knee brought to his chest and his wrapped around his legs while he slowly rock back and forward.

"Tessaiga…"

"Tet-chan. I like Tet-chan." He said not looking at her.

"Well, Tet-chan. We'll go so you won't get into trouble." Kagome told him. He looked at her then out of nowhere he kiss her. He went to Sango and kissed her too. He gave Miroku a hug and petted Shippo and Kirara on their head. He head toward Inuyasha but his growl stopped him. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to kill him. So he bent his neck, showing his throat to Inuyasha. His growl quieted down so the others could barely hear it.

"Now let eat. We have a long way to go." Tet-chan said the others ate their fish and they head off. Along the way, Tet-chan was walking with Kagome and Sango on either side of him while he held their hands. Miroku and Inuyasha walked behind them. Shippo was on Inuyasha shoulder and Kirara was walking next to Sango.

"Inuyasha why are you growling so much?" Shippo asked. Tet-chan looked over his shoulder and smirked, which cause Inuyasha to growl more. Miroku looked mad but not as mad as Inuyasha.

"So, that demon was your creator. But I thought Totosai made you." Kagome asked.

"He did. But creator gave us life in a way." Tet-chan told them.

"But why would that demon create three sword of the three world?" Sango asked.

"Boredom."

"Boredom? You're saying that demon created three powerful swords because it was bored?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Creator's like that. Brought a guy back from the dead because creator had nothing to do. I remember one time the creator brought a guy back to life just to kill him. That why the gods seal creator." He relied.

"Does that demon order you to call it 'creator' all the time?" Shippo asked as he appeared on Kagome shoulder.

"No. Creator actually hates it. But me, Tenseiga and Sō'unga do it to annoy creator."

"So that demon is that powerful?" Shippo asked.

"Of course." Tet-chan as a matter of fact. They were silent for until dark when they set up camp. Their camp was near a hot spring and the girls decided to go to it. Tet-chan offered to keep watch but Inuyasha didn't want him near the girls. But he point out that he, being a sword, would have no reason to do anything. Kagome and Sango agreed and took Tet-chan with them. Tet-chan smirked as the girls led him to the spring. Tonight was going to be one to remember.


End file.
